La idiota de Clitia, la estúpida de Semele
by Farah Maysoon
Summary: Así era Hinata, siempre viéndolo desde la distancia, siempre una amante silenciosa, siempre a la espera de que él la notara.


¡Hola! He regresado y me gustaría decir que anduve de parranda...¡**PERO NO! ** He estado partiéndome el lomo haciéndo malditas presentaciones de Power Point porque a algún idiota- muchos, en realidad- se le ocurrió proponer que este mes se calificará, mmm...¿Cómo había dicho? ¡Ah, sí! dijo algo así como de: "Las competencias cognitivas en el nivel de oratoría del alumno pre-universitario" - ¿verdad que suena bien pro?- Así que me he librado de exámenes, pero las fiestas, el cine, los fics y la vida social se han librado también de mí.

Pero aquí está un pequeño desquite ;)

Naruto no es mío, Hinata no es mía, Sakura no es mía. Yo sé de quién son, ustedes también.

NOTA: Es necesario conocer de Mitología griega para entender el punto de esta historia. Más aclaraciones al final.

¡DISFRUTEN!

* * *

**La idiota de Clitia, la estúpida de Semele.**

-Lo siento, pero creo que no es un buen momento para que aparezcas por aquí, Hinata.

Y así de fácil es despachar- y hacer trizas- la voluntad de Hinata Hyuga.

Se lo esperaba, estaba más que mentalizada para escuchar esas palabras. Pero eso de que estés mentalizado no le quita el dolor que perfora el pecho y que inunda los ojos de lágrimas. Sabía que contra ella no tenía oportunidad alguna, lo sabía. Pero decidió dar el todo por el todo y había perdido.

Pero si a alguien le podía echar la culpa de todo- como usualmente lo hacía- era a tener un corazón idiota, que siendo Kárpov había retado a una partida a Kaspárov , había tenido un buen comienzo y luego la chica de pelo rosado le había recordado su lugar en la cadena.

Así era ella, siempre soñando en grande sabiendo que no lograría ni la mitad de lo que anhelara, por más que llorara, gritara, sangrara…siempre seguiría siendo la idiota de Clitia. La idiota que soñaba con ser amada por el sol, aún sabiendo que este pasaba de largo, siempre admirando el cielo de cabello rosado y ojos verdes.

Así era Hinata, siempre viéndolo desde la distancia, siempre una amante silenciosa, siempre a la espera de que él la notara.

El maldito eterno girasol que jamás estuvo ni estará cerca de los cálidos rayos de la enorme estrella de la mañana, la antorcha que iluminaba el mundo shinobi, la jodida voluntad de fuego encarnada.

Por eso cuando se convirtió en su amiga fue mucho más de lo que podía aspirar, siempre había estado a años luz de ser aunque sea una preocupación para él, pero una cálida tarde de primavera sentada en la banca de un parque fue abordada por él. A esa tarde primaveral le siguieron anocheceres de verano y amaneceres otoñales, y como marca el calendario, en el invierno el sol se fue alejando poco a poco de ella, dejándola tan vacía y marchita como si fuera un árbol.

Le había mostrado toda su persona en su máximo esplendor y había quedado fulminada, como la estúpida de Semele. La estúpida que había seguido el consejo de la celosa Hera pelirrosa y egoísta, no había confiado, había hecho caso a sus estúpidos sentimientos y ahora estaba demasiado ciega como para ver que el sol buscaba a su fiel flor para sentirse pleno y brillante.

Pero en las tardes de entrenamiento ya no había nadie mirándolo y admirándolo. Ni siquiera Sakura, que había cambiado de objetivo.

Ya nadie te prepara galletas o te hace sonreír con sus tartamudeos.

Ya no hay miradas de devoción.

Ya no hay nada.

Deseas que todo vuelva a como estaba, pero sabes que es imposible. Y con lo que te gusta sufrir, Naruto-kun…irás tras el amor que más te duela.

Aquella que no pueda amarte igual, porque al final de todo el amor es ciego, justo como ella lo está desde hace un tiempo atrás. Justo como tú lo estuviste hasta hace poco. Ya es algo tarde.

Demasiado cegada por la luz que despedía Naruto como para fijarse que ahora era su causa y no la de Sakura.

Irónico, ¿no?

Deberías sentirte orgullosa, Hinata. Pudiste haber sido tan idiota como Clitia y el doble de estúpida que Semele pero aún así tuviste lo que querías

Ahora Él te sigue a ti, pero tú te has cansado de mirarle.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Si es así que bueno, y si no...no se ofendan, pero también que bueno.

¿Que quién es Clitia?

Clitia era la ninfa de los girasoles en la mitología griega, convertida en uno gracias a los Dioses por enamorarse de Helios, siempre viéndolo fijamente y siguiendo su trayectoria con la mirada.

¿Quién fue esa tonta de Semele?

Una de las tantas amantes de Zeus, qe siendo aconsejada por una Hera bastante celosa- y con todo el derecho del mundo- le pidió a su amor que se mostrara fente a ella con toda su divinidad, y cuando esta fue expuesta ante Semele, la pobre quedó fulminada, calcinada y demás sinónimos de quemada -aunque como que sí se pasó un poquito la Hera- sólo su hijo con Zeus, Dionisio, logró salvare tuviendo que permanecer todo el embarazo dentro del muslo de su Padre.

Kárpov y Kásparov.

Dos grandes del ajedrez, que hace año jugaron lafinal mundial de ajedrez y que Kárpov perdió- dolorosamente, debo agregar- contra el gran Kásparov.

Si tienen más dudas, ya saben donde encontrarme.

se despide, su amable vecina** FARAH MAYSOON.**

**P.D: ¡DEJEN REVIEW! ** ¡No sean malas personas!


End file.
